My German Master
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Sequel to "American Slave."Ludwig returns Alfred to America, like promised, but not alone. Ludwig is still around, and getting back to life as a student, after "disappearing" for a while, gets to Alfred. He's not legally free, outside of America, or at all mentally free, anymore. His master has a tight, mental hold on him. Dubcon, (hesitant, but consensual) yaoi, mental breakdown.
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. APHAPHAPHAPH Alfred stared at the ocean, which was sparkling from the sun. Water was all he could see. He couldn't tell where he was safe from his master, and where he wasn't, when he could only see sparkling blue around him.

He saved his master from death, so now they were going to America, where Alfred was born, and safe. That didn't mean much, though. He still couldn't leave America, or Canada, without his master around.

He still had his collar on. It was going to stay on, until they reach the border between Mexico, and America. Ludwig- his master- wanted to be able to do whatever he wanted with Alfred until the very last minute.

He didn't even get permission to be outside of their little cabin, but honestly doubted that his master would even care. Though, depending on Ludwig's mood, chances are, he will still get "punished," purely for his master's pleasure.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, making him whimper. "You didn't tell me that you would be out here." Lips pressed against the back of his neck. Alfred could feel Ludwig's breath against his ear.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you wouldn't mind." Alfred didn't need to come up with his excuse. The words came out of his mouth almost thoughtlessly.

"Well, I WAS kind of annoyed when I couldn't find you right away. Should I punish you? What do you think?"

Alfred gritted his teeth. 'As if I actually have a choice.' His face was flushed red when he felt a well hydrated tongue run against his neck. "N-Not out here..."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You've had sex in public a few times before."

"Just don't. 'N-Not out here. Please? I don't want to get thrown overboard for having sex on it." He could feel Ludwig chuckling against him.

"Then let's go into our room." Ludwig took Alfred's wrist, and started walking away.

The room was small. There was barely any floor room with the twin-sized bed taking over most of it. Alfred sat on the bed and waited on Ludwig's orders.

Ludwig ran his hand through Alfred's hair. Alfred tensed up. "You are my pet, and nothing will change that. I won't let anything change that." He pushed Alfred on his back.

"You can't touch me in America without my consent, though. 'Not legally, anyway."

Ludwig smirked, to Alfred's surprise. "That's why we have to spend as much time together like this, as possible. I'll be around still, but I think you already know that. I still want to see my brother, after all."

Alfred gritted his teeth, again. "I probably won't even be living with Matthew, once I re-apply and enroll in school. Since the dorms are right there."

"I won't be living with them, though. I'll be staying at a hotel, until I can find a house close to where your brother's living." He started nipping at Alfred's neck.

"Sh-Shouldn't I take my clothes off?" He wasn't sure why he suggested that he does that. He wanted to get the large man off of him, though he knew that getting nude would just get Ludwig on top of him even sooner. But, if he could get Ludwig off of him, only for a moment...

"Will you suck me off, while you're at it? I would suggest it, if you want any kind of lubrication."

Alfred closed his eyes to think about it for a second. He sighed. "Fine... Just... Get off of me, please."

Ludwig sat up, so Alfred could get off of the bed and undress himself. "You can fish out my cock yourself."

Alfred nodded, and dropped to his knees. He moved in between Ludwig's legs, and started to unbutton his pants. He was already a little hard. He started stroking it to full hardness.

Ludwig held the back of Alfred's head. "Use your mouth, Alfred. Get it wet for your tight little hole."

Alfred was reluctant. He licked it from bottom, to the tip of the head. He flicked his tongue against the slit. His head was pushed down. His mouth slid over the head, and he started sucking. He heard Ludwig moaning above him. That discouraged him to continue. Though, the hand was still in his hair, and he still wasn't safe to disobey his master, yet.

The hand was pulled back, eventually. He didn't need to be told what to do, next. He crawled back onto the bed, with his chest against it. Ludwig loomed over his body.

"Good boy." He started sliding inside of Alfred, without warning. Alfred's face scrunched up. He grabbed two hands full of the sheets under him. He screamed in pain. He tried kicking around in pain, while Ludwig waited.

Alfred calmed down in a matter of seconds. Doing this with Ludwig still hurt him. He was glad that Ludwig would wait for him to get used to his length, before moving his hips.

"I'm going to miss this... I'll tell you where I end up living, though, so you can visit any time you want."

'Yeah, right...' Alfred thought, but his only response to Ludwig was a groan. 'I would rather have him stay as far away from me...' He moaned, and his body shivered. 'I can't wait for my life to... Well, at least I can be in school, and I'll see my friends, and family, agai-' "O-Oh God!" Alfred moaned. 'No more... No more of this, either... No more...'  
APHAPHAPH I didn't know what to write for the prologue, so I wrote this.  
I'm twenty-one, now~! 'Still can't drink, but at least I use my birthday money to have Germany hugging my boobs, with plenty of money left over.  
My boyfriend beats him up, (riiiiiight) so I tell him that "Germany likes it rough, so he continues, FOR SOME REASOOOOON. 


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I'm probably gonna have some small things on driving, and cars, wrong. 'Sorry.  
APHAPHAPHAPH Alfred felt his neck. He felt naked without the collar on. Ludwig noticed this, and chuckled.

"Do you feel strange, without your collar on?"

"Do YOU feel strange, driving a car the right way, on the right side of the street?" Ludwig was able to get money from his old car, to buy a new one for America.

Ludwig laughed at Alfred's question. "It's a little strange. You know, I could always just buy a place here, in Mexico. That would be easier for our brothers for visiting, than going to Germany. Plus, I would still have complete control of your life, if we lived here."

Alfred gasped, and looked down to his knees. "Please, I just want to go home." He said, automatically. "Um... And, the process of going in and out between Mexico, and America is... Well, you'll see. I don't think anyone would want to go through that at all, let alone regularly. Plus, we would still need to go to America to drop off the dogs at Mattie's place, before coming back to Mexico to stay at a hotel... Unless you would want me to be by myself at a hotel room in Mexico."

"Wow. You seem to be pretty experienced in this. Have you visited Mexico often?"

"Yeah... Though that was back when slavery was still legal, so nobody could really tell if someone was a master, or not. I guess, if you get a slave, you're automatically immuned to slavery, or something?" Ludwig nodded.

"Yes. I guess that's because they would probably assume that the person's wealthy enough to buy their way out of slavery, anyway, or something."

"Ah. By the way, there's going to be a long line at the border. I don't know how long it takes, since the last time I was here, it was after slavery became illegal in America, and... Well, anyway, there's a lot of people who tries bringing people who are about to be enslaved, into America, ever since slavery in America... Well, you know."

"That sounds like something that you would do... Were you in Mexico for that reason?"

"No. I didn't know that people would do that, until I saw the line of cars trying to go into America. I came here to enjoy the beach, but again... Well, that didn't work out."

Ludwig slowed the car down, and sighed. "Well, the line isn't as big as I was thinking it would be."

Alfred pressed his head against the car door's window and sighed back. He just wanted to go home. He could hear one of the dogs breathing against the back of his head.

"How are the dogs all gonna fit in this car, once they're fully grown?"

"Well, the front seat would probably be empty most of the time they're in here." Ludwig placed a hand on Alfred's lap, which made him gasp. "Unless you'll want to visit me often?"

"Th-The line's moving!" His voice squeaked. Ludwig groaned, and went forward a few inches.

'We just got here, but, should I risk it?' Ludwig looked at Alfred, who was facing away from him. 'I shouldn't, just in case. I don't want to be denied access to America, just because I start molesting Alfred.'

The line was moving fast. Alfred's heart started beating faster and faster, the closer to Texas they got. It didn't take long, before they were right in front of the gate.

"May I see both of your ID's, please?"

"Oh, um..." Ludwig took out his drivers license. "I have mine right here, but it's in German. We came from Germany. We didn't know that there's a gate here, but we do know that Mexico is connected to Texas, so we thought that the fastest way to get to Texas, in America, was to take a boat to Mexico."

"Okay, so, does he have his ID?" Alfred gasped, but Ludwig didn't seemed to be worried.

"I have his "ID," though it's also in German. This is kind of a long story, but I own him. I guess the short version is that he saved my life, so I'm letting him return to America."

"But America doesn't have legal sla-"

"Yes, I know. I would rather not get into details. I have it right here." Germany grabbed a folder from under his seat, so he could take a piece of paper out of it. He handed the person his ID, and Alfred's legal papers. "I can always translate for you, if you need me to, but there's my signature on both my ID, and that sheet of paper."

The man took the items and inspected them. He couldn't understand the words, but he does know the format of the slave forms in Mexico, and the forms in Germany were almost the same, besides the language.

"Alright, well the signatures checks out. I'll trust your word on this, this time, but I would suggest getting him an actual ID in America." He handed the paper and driver's license back to Ludwig.

The gate lifted up, and Ludwig was able to drive foward, into America.

"You're going to have to help me out. I got directions, but I'm sure that I'll need a little help."

"Where are you going to stay, if you can't get a hotel room right away?"

"I'll probably have to stay in your brother's living room until I can." Alfred flinched at just the thought of Ludwig staying in his house. "But that will probably only last a day or two, unless there's only one hotel around, that's booked out on a daily basis."

"There's a few hotels, but I don't know how filled they get, since... Well, since I live around the area, anyway."

"Alright. Then I should have little to no problem getting a room at a hotel right away, but you wouldn't have to worry about me touching you in your sleep. It's illegal here, unless you want me to touch you. I'm not going to break the law, just because it's different from the laws in Germany."

Alfred was a little surprised on how relieved he was to hear that, though he would still rather have Ludwig as far away from him as possible.

At least he was finally back home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you.

Thee uh... The start... I'm sorry. I just kind of realized that there would have to be some shit going on, if Ludwig met Alfred's parents, so... I'm sorry that I just slapped on what I slapped on!  
APHAPHAPHAPH Ludwig stopped in front of a house, and checked a piece of paper with an address written on it. Alfred raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um... This isn't it..."

"It isn't? But it matches the address that Gilbert told me, so this should be where he lives."

"He lives?" Alfred repeated.

"Yes. I didn't tell you? Gilbert got a place here, since your parents doesn't exactly trust him. Matthew's been living here with him, ever since they were told that we would be coming. I would have had to come over here instead, anyway, to avoid your parents."

"Oooh..." He stared at the house. "T's'bigger than my parent's house..." He mumbled to himself.

Alfred got out of the car first, and knocked on the door. He pressed his head against the front door of Gilbert's new apartment. He wanted to hug the house, and everything around him. It almost seems like he went through so much, for nothing. He was taken, and tortured until he broke, just to get back home, to America.

His heart leaped a little, when the door opened. He reached over and gave the person who opened the door a hug. "God, I missed you, and... Well, everything here."

"I'm glad to hear that, but, no offense and all, I was looking forward to seeing my brother. Not Mattie's, so much."

Alfred pulled away once he realized that he was hugging Gilbert. "Oh, I, uh..." He looked away. He could feel his face heating up.

"I-Is Mattie here?"

"Yeah. He's making dinner right now. He wanted to wait, but his stomach didn't." Gilbert chuckled to himself. "Come on in... Where's Luddy?"

"He's getting our stuff, and the dogs. I couldn't exactly wait to get inside and see Mattie. Speaking of..." Alfred walked inside of the kitchen. "Mattie?"

Matthew turned the oven off, before turning around with a giant smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. He wanted to say a lot of things at the same time. Alfred hugged him, tightly.

"I missed you... I missed you, and everybody else, so much... Mattie, I... It... I was..."

Matthew chuckled, almost nervously. "You don't have to explain anything. I'm just glad that you're back."

"I'm only here, because I saved m... Ludwig's life... There's this guy, wh-who barged in, drugged us, and he... If I didn't tackle him when I did, Ludwig would've been dead by now. I don't understand why he wanted to go as far as to KILL Ludwig! I mean... I understand why he wanted him gone, but..."

"Hold on, s-slow down. You can explain everything another time, b-but don't force yourself, or anything. You don't have to explain anything."

"Alri- fuck!" Alfred stepped aside for a tiny polar bear. "Dammit, Kumajirou! Don't startle me!"

Kumajirou latched himself onto Matthew's jeans. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. Kumajirou tilted his head.

"I have never seen him run that fast... Actually, I don't think I've ever have seen him running before... Or crawl..."

Alfred was tackled to the floor by a medium-sized German Sheperd. Kumajirou started growling at the dog.

"Are you okay?!" Matthew ran up to Alfred to help him out. The German Sheperd barked at Kumajirou, making him jump off of Matthew's leg and jumped onto the counter.

"Blackie! Nein! Runter von ihm!"* Ludwig pulled the dog off of Alfred's body. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't think that Blackie's been around cats before, but I don't think he meant any harm to yours."

"Cat?" What ca- oh, you mean Kumajirou? My bear?"

"Kumajirou? Isn't that..." Germany stared at Kumajirou for a while. "That... That really IS a bear! How the hell did you get a bear?!"

"I told you that he has a bear."

"Yes, I know, but it's a bit different when you're actually seeing it!" He walked up to the bear to inspect it better. "And it have always been this size?"

"Yes. I don't really understand why, though. My mother fuond him, abandoned outside one winter when I was young. She was going to release him, one he got bigger, but um... And then he became a domestic pet."

"I think you mean "lazy."

"What am I supposed to do with the dogs, then?"

"Oh, he'll be okay, as long as you can keep your dogs off of him, which shouldn't be hard. He's usually in my arms."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Um, I think I should continue making dinner. Can you two wait in the living room with Gilbert for about ten minutes?"

"Yes. I want to catch up with my brother, after all."

"Alright. I'm sorry for kicking you two out, but I do need some concentration on this."

Alfred sighed. "No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Alfred walked past Ludwig to get into the living room. He sat on the sofa with Aster, until Ludwig pushed the dog off and sat next to him.

"This house is nice. Are Matthew's parents mad about the fact that Matthew chose to live with you, instead of them?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred gritted his teeth together. 'They're my parents, too, you know...'

"Not "mad," exactly. Not at him, at least, but it's not like that means that they completely trust me. Though, you can't really blame them. I think, bringing Mattie back, and coming up with a way to bring Alfred back with them, helped, but I'm still your older brother."

Ludwig sighed. "It's not like I was doing anything illegal. I even helped them out, by saving one of their sons."

"I did explain that to them, but don't forget that they themselves did some illegal things to save people from slavery."

"Yes, I know, but I still didn't actually DO anything illegal..."

Alfred stayed quiet while the two were talking. He wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying anymore.

'This feels strange... I'm home, but Ludwig's still sitting next to me. He shouldn't be allowed to roam the streets. 'Not after... But... He still helped me, and it's not like he actually did anything that was against the...'

"...'Okay, Alfred?" Something touched Alfred's shoulder, and his heart leaped a little. He looked up at Ludwig.

"Are you feeling okay, Alfred? You look a little pale."

"Y-Yes, I'm okay. I'm just thinking about..." He stopped himself. 'I have to tell Ludwig, if he didn't want to.' He remembered. "...I was just... Thinking... Um, actually..." He looked around the living room. "...Where's your bird?"

"What?" Gilbert patted his own head. "Oh, he's not here! He should be somewhere in the house. I wouldn't worry about him, though. He's a good bird. 'Probably around Kumajirou."

"They get along?" Ludwig asked.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"That's not surprising." Alfred said. "Kumajirou's pretty gentle. No, not "gentle..." He's uh... "Indifferent." Yeah, that sounds about right."

"What a strange bear..." Ludwig muttered.

Matthew walked into the living room. "Um... Food's ready now..."  
aphaphaph It was late. Alfred was going to stay in the guest room of Gilbert's house, while Ludwig offered to stay in the living room for the night. There wasn't a lock on the door, so anyone could just walk in. That scared Alfred.

Ludwig could walk in, lie down on the bed, and molest Alfred, if he wanted to. Alfed knows that the man could keep him quiet, if he got too loud. He could see Ludwig, even when his eyes were closed.

He could feel Ludwig's hands running over his chest. He could feel the warm breath against his neck. He could feel his nipples being teased, before one of those hands lowered into his sweat pants. He gasped.

"You are my slave for the rest of our lives..." He could hear Ludwig's deep, intimidating voice. "You are mine. Nothing will change that..."

Alfred moaned. Ludwig covered his mouth to make sure that he didn't wake Gilbert and Matthew up. He tried keep quiet. His voice squeaked when he ejaculated. Ludwig was gone, as soon as he was finished.

He woke up with his face flushed red. He could feel the mess he made, which made his face turn a darker shade of red from embarrassment.

'That... Was that a dream? Why would I... I mean... About him...' He hid his face against the pillow under him. 'Why him..?'  
APHAPHAPH I don't know if I really like this chapter, or if I really dislike it...

"Nein! Runter von ihm" - "No! Get off of him"

Ya' know... I just realized how mess up that is, since that was LUDWIG saying that. Ya'knowwhatImean? 


End file.
